Meimei Sukkiri
*WIP* ' Meimei Sukkiri ''(Sukkiri Meimei, ''メイメイスッキリ )'' Background Meimei was born into the Sukkiri clan , situated in Kirigakure , as one of the youngest and typically became known as the baby of her family. The young girl grew up in a time of large conflict within the clan's stability with the ruling Mizukage as they battled for any sort of power they could get their hands on. Though the girl does not reflect these traits, the usual tone of her family is an aggressive one. They do not obey the standard rules set up by any village in order to have a stable community but instead will operate usually underground and with any criminal they think is worth their time. Being brought up in the household Meimei usually fought against the natural violence most of her family tried to enforce upon her. Only a few, including her father Ryuu and her sister Rubi, attempted to dissociate themselves with the organisation. Meimei experienced intense verbal abuse and subtle physical atrocities within her household due to her soft and kind personality, something that their family saw as a weakness. After a few years of enduring this the girl used her initiative and escaped her family's clutches. Not knowing much about the world outside of her home village, Meimei turned to a place their family named 'Heaven on Earth' (Chijō no tengoku,地上の天国) Konohagakure . This name was created due to the psyche of the Sukkiri clan. Most of Meimei's family members did not embrace the society they had created and honestly felt trapped by it. After Kiri had lost the sense of 'The Bloody Mist', the Sukkiris still clung onto it, refusing to move onto more sophisticated and civilised times. The clan refuse to see order and logic as good, reasonable features of a lifestyle but simultaneously curse their mind-sets for believing this. They look onto villages such as Konoha and long for something free. Meimei did not attend an academy but was trained by her clan. Due to this the girl lacks basic skills such as throwing projectile weapons with moderate aim, hand-to-hand combat and basic summoning techniques. Instead the girl was trained solely to perfect her Kekkei genkai . Despite making a few friends Meimei is seen a relative outsider in Konoha due to opposite cultures. She retains her origins of being a Kiri shinobi, but does not wish to be associated with her family. For the most part, the clan are quite tolerant of her leaving as they see more important issues to deal with. PersonalityEdit This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions AppearanceEdit Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits AbilitiesEdit Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei GenkaiEdit Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. StatusEdit Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part IEdit Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part IIEdit Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. TriviaEdit Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: *<- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the '''S sign under Text appearance. ReferenceEdit Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT